


Perks of Being a Crime Boss's Lover

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Het, Human, Moving, Moving In Together, Mutants, Organized Crime, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse moves in with Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Being a Crime Boss's Lover

Eclipse gave a heavy huff as she set down the last box. Stretching, she wiped some of the sweat from her forehead as she took a look around the bedroom. It just seemed so... strange. To think that she was moving in with Megatron after a little more than half a year of dating... While she wasn't one to move so quickly in a relationship, Megatron was much different. Primus, they had had sex even before he proposed being lovers.  
  
Her cheeks reddened at the memory, but she shook her head of such thoughts. Then she moved to start unpacking, which she had a feeling wouldn't take as long as she had thought it would have.  
  
Since she was only moving into Megatron's penthouse, she had no need to pack and move any of her furniture over. Just her clothes and any personal ideas and belongings. Everything else she was either selling or putting in storage, depending on how she valued it. But Megatron had insisted to leave that "heavy labor" to his workers and she would just be focused on packing everything else.  
  
Despite having been dating for almost nine months now, she was still getting used to the fact that Megatron was the number one mutant crime boss in the nation. Nine months and she still wasn't used to it. She had met many of his... friends. Though she wasn't sure if they were truly his friends as much as they were trusted allies and partners. Except for Bombrush and possibly Shockwave, those two he seemed especially close to.   
  
As she started pulling out her clothes, she took a quick look around the room. Though she had been hesitant to move in with him so quickly, she  _had_  been spending the night at his place a lot during their relationship. Basically every weekend she would spend the night and he would sometimes bring her here during the weekdays for a nice dinner.  And then he had told her to move in with him for safety reasons, whatever that meant.   
  
Well, she supposed that being his lover had its downsides as well as its perks... Though she didn't even want to fathom as to what the downsides were.   
  
"Eclipse."  
  
The young woman looked over her shoulder to see Megatron standing in the doorway. She smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Are you just starting to unpack?"  
  
She nodded. "Just finished bringing the last box up. Now it's just a matter of putting things in their place."  
  
"You should have plenty of room for your things." He walked over to a door that Eclipse was pretty sure had not been there the last time she had been over. He gestured for her to come over and she did, confused as he opened the door and flipped on the light switch.  
  
She nearly fell back at the sight of the rather spacious... closet. If she could even call it that. It was more like a personal fashion studio or something! While there was plenty of space inside for her things, she could see that Megatron had taken the liberty of buying her other clothes. And jewelry. And purses and accessories. And Primus only knew what else was in there that she couldn't see from her spot.  
  
"Wh-What-Why did you-Megatron, what on Earth-?!"  
  
"I felt it necessary to provide with you your own changing room."  
  
"This is beyond a changing room, Megatron!" she cried, walking inside. "Th-This is a clothing boutique!" She looked to her right and nearly fell back at the sight of a decked out vanity with the entire collection from her favorite make-up company. "Oh dear Primus, Megatron... Did you buy the entire store or something?!"  
  
"No. Perhaps an entire department though."  
  
She jerked her head back at him, eyes widening when she saw him smirking. Damn it, he was enjoying this way too much! Furrowing her brow, she pouted a bit. "I'm being serious. You didn't have to do all this."  
  
"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I can't."  
  
"Well, yes, but... Why?!"  
  
"Because I wanted to. And you know that I-"   
  
"- always get what you want, yes I know."   
  
He chuckled as he stepped up to her. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I do... It's just..." She took a quick look around, wondering what else was inside of this supposed closet. "It's just so much... I wasn't expecting it... At all."  
  
"Would you like to see more it?"  
  
"Oh, Primus, please, I need a few seconds to asborb just this, and you're telling me there's  _more_?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She gave a small groan and buried her face into his chest. She heard him chuckle as his arms wrapped around her, her cheeks reddening. This was definitely one of the perks of being his lover. Being spoiled rotten by this man. She was not used to this and while she appreciated it, she just didn't know how to handle it in the slightest...  
  
Oh well. At least she could accept it.


End file.
